The Story About A Lot Of Stuff
by Icebox
Summary: ON HOLD. A new girl from Alaska comes on a hockey scholarship. What will happen when she joins the Ducks? And will her and a fellow Duck catch each others eye?
1. First Impressions

The Story About A Lot Of Stuff

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING 

Summary: A new girl from Alaska comes on a hockey scholarship. What will happen when she joins the Ducks? And will her and a fellow Duck catch each other's eyes?

Authors Note: I know I know, this idea has been done to death, but I just had to, it was driving me crazy not writing this. I literally had dreams about this fic.

Dang it's hot over here. And I thought they said this place was cold. Well, lets see, did they send someone to get me, or do I get the wonderful chance to get lost in an airport, or maybe I will even make it out to the city.  Becky Olsen walked out of the terminal, hoping she would not get lost again, she always seemed to be getting lost. 

The Ducks were waiting at the opening of the terminal. The board had told them they would have to get a new player, and told them when she would come. Coach Orion dragged the Ducks down here to meet her, and hopefully make some sort of a good impression.

"Coach, when is she supposed to get here?" Adam Banks asked from his seat. All the Ducks were sitting down bored, they had been waiting for the past hour. They could not stand being this bored.

"Flight 296 from Alaska is now unloading at Terminal 9." Said a voice from the loud speaker. 

"Well, sounds like her plane is landing." Orion said to the rest of the Ducks.

"She probably isn't even that good. Not very many chicks can play" Portman spoke up. "She will probably start crying if someone hits her." The rest of the Ducks, except Julie and Connie, laugh at this.

"You know, its true that not very many girls can take it at this level, but that doesn't mean that none can. Look at Connie and me. Are you going to complain about how we play?" Julie asked the group, who had stopped laughing.

"Well, its different with you guys," Adam explained. "We know how you guys play, and we have been playing with you guys, we know what to expect. We only know this girls name. What was it again Coach?"

"The names Becky Olsen, and I couldn't agree with you more." Said a voice, it came from behind them and was unexpected, so they all jumped about a foot. "If you have a team that has been together for a while, they can respond to someone's movements before they even know what their thinking. But with a player that no one know, everything is unexpected, like that player sneaking up behind the team." All of the Ducks were a little uncomfortable with her straightforwardness, while she looked pleased. All the Ducks greeted her with a chorus of 'hellos' with a 'what's up' and a 'howdy' in their somewhere.

"Sorry bout that" Adam said, still a little uncomfortable. 

"What do you have to be sorry for? I was on the same team for 5 years, I knew everybody on that team like the back of my hand, and it drove me crazy would show up. Don't worry, I have been there and done that, so I know what you guys are feeling. So, who is everybody?" Becky seemed not to really care about what any of them thought about her. It was interesting.

"Banks since you two seem to get along great already, why don't you make the introductions." Orion said with a small grin on his face. 

'I guess he does have a since of humor, small, but still there.' Adam thought to himself as he looked from his coach to Becky. She wasn't some supermodel, but she wasn't the Hunchback of Notre Dame either. 'She is really cute, though. Looks strong enough to kill me, or maybe even Portman and Fulton combined, but she is still cute.'

Becky was about 5'5'' and had brown hair that went down to just below her shoulders, blue-green eyes, and she was also had a muscular build that looked like it rivaled Portmans. 'This should be interesting.' Adam though again.

"Well, ok Coach. My name is Adam Banks—"

"But you can call him Banksie, it annoys the hell out of him."

"Shut it Spazway" Adam defended himself as Charlie just smiled. "That's Charlie Conway, he's the team captain. Then you have Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney, she is the goalie. That's Averman, the team wise ass." At this Averman smiled. "Russ Tyler, the team trash talker, and Ken Wu, who is still trying to grasp the concept of trash talking. Connie Moueru and Guy Germaine, the team lovebirds." Guy blushed while Connie looked proud. "Goldberg, no one has a clue what he is." The team started laughing, even Goldberg. "Just kidding Goldie. Anyway, that's Dwayne Robertson, he's from Texas, enough said." As Dwayne interrupted with a 'howdy' to Becky, Adam got on with the last two. "And the two mean looking people over there are Fulton Reed and Dean Portman, but we just call them the Bash Brothers."

"So you two are the Bash Brothers, we hear all about you two all the way in Fairbanks. 

The rest of you I have never heard of. I think I have heard something about a Ducks team, but that's about it." Becky commented to the rest of the group.

"Did you watch the Junior Goodwill Games a couple of years back?" Charlie asked with a curious expression on his face.

"No, no one up there did. Too peewee for us up there. We only watch the Olympics. But those games are never to interesting."

All the Ducks looked at her in awe. 'What did she mean when she said that it was to peewee? Who does she think she is?' Adam though to himself. All of the Ducks had similar thoughts.

Coach Orion quietly observed this from a small distance, not interfering. 'She sure is doing a good job on there guys. They will never believe they are being played with so easily. This should be an interesting season.' Orion knew exactly what Becky was doing. Most players who knew how to do it did it whenever they went to a new team. 'Get under their skin, make them get out of their comfort zone, throw yourself in the middle of things so they don't know what hit them. It always works, drives them crazy for a while, but gets her a true spot on _their_ team.'

"Come on, let's get back to school. You all have homework to do." Orion ordered the group. He immeadily saw them separate into little groups. Charlie, Banks, and Guy all together, talking quietly, about what it was obvious. Portman and Fulton doing the same by themselves, as were Connie and Julie, they were going to have Becky in their room now, they just had an extra bed in a room for four. Goldberg, Averman, Dwayne, Ken, and Russ all went up to Becky and tried to help her with her bags, but replied that she had hands and feet and could handle it, then proceeded to throw her three bags over her shoulder, and walk with them out to the bus. 

Adam was pretty much ignoring the other twos conversation, and just kept staring at Becky. 'What is she going to thing about us? Is she going to blow us all away because she is so much better than us? Or was she just joking and we didn't know it. Coach seemed to be laughing at what she had been saying. What does it all mean? And why does she have to be so beautiful? Wait a second, did I just think that? I need to get some sleep.' They all walked out of the airport, stepped onto the bus, and began who should be a very interesting season.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ok, that's all for now, please review and tell me what you think. Also, did I get all of the Ducks? I am feeling like I forgot somebody.


	2. Anybody Else Getting A Headache?

The Story About A Lot Of Stuff Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING 

Summary: umm, I forgot, look on the first chapter

Authors Notes: Ok, now someone told me that I forgot Luis, opps. Umm, that will be explained in this chapter and they will be introduced because I don't feel like changing the last chapter, although I did see a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. Well, when in doubt, just guess at what I mean. Most of the time I am not sure myself. On with the story.

Chapter 2 

Anybody Else Getting A Headache?

Becky woke at 4:30 the next morning. Coach Orion said they had practice every morning at 5:15 and it went till 7:00. 'Just enough time to get a little warm up run in.' she commented as she dressed in windbreakers and a No Fear t-shirt. She quietly slipped out of the room unnoticed as Connie and Julie continued to sleep. As she stepped out of the building, she took a deep breath of morning air. 'This right here is what I love.' And she started to run, to her it didn't seem far, she didn't even get winded, but for anyone else, even an easy jog around the small lake at Edan Hall was a workout. When she was finished with her brief run, she stretched out by a tree near the lake, not knowing she was being watched, but she probably wouldn't care anyways. When she felt properly stretched out, she jogged to the locker rooms, for her watch read 5:00, and she though she should get there a little early.

There were only about 5 Ducks there when she walked in, and one she had never seen before.

"Well hello there. If you're lost, I can sure help you find yourself." It took Luis all of 5 seconds to hit on her.

"Sorry, but I don't think I am lost. The names Becky Olsen. Just a little warning, hit on me again, and I will hit on you if you catch my drift." And she walked away to where the team said her locker would be. Luis stood there shocked, as the other 4 Ducks started laughing.

"Dang Luis," Adam said. "That's the quickest anyone has turned you down yet. I think Becky just set a new record." The Ducks were really laughing now. 

"That was in no way a turn down. That was just her way of telling me that I need to work a little harder." Luis said with a confident grin on his face.

"Well, since I am the one who said it, and you guys don't know how to talk low so no one can hear you, I will just come straight out and tell you it was a turn down. No offense, but I would rather die than go on a date with you. Sorry." Becky's voice sounded as if this was something she did every day. She was also somehow the first one out of the locker room, even though everyone came in before her.

As more Ducks walked into the locker room, news spread and all the Ducks were laughing at Luis' misfortune. 

After that, practice went pretty good, for Coach Orion only made them do laps the entire time. Becky was always in front. Becky also never showed up to breakfast after that, and everyone knew that she did not have any classes with any of the other Ducks. She had mostly AP classes and the only people on the team who had those classes were Banks and Julie, however they all seemed to be in different periods. Becky did not eat with the Ducks for lunch, and no body knew where she was. They only saw her at hockey practice after school. 

"Hey Bec. Where were you at lunch and breakfast?" Portman asked. 

"Somewhere. Why, did you want to stalk me or something?" she came back. "And don't call me Bec."

"Alright babe. And no I was not trying to stalk you." Portman defended himself.

"Good, because one of the main rules about stalking someone is knowing where the are. And if you call me babe again, no one will find you body after I chop you into little pieces and throw you in the middle of some desert. Got it?" Portman nodded. "Good" and she left the locker room without another word.

The rest of the Ducks watched as Portman and Fulton put her through her paces, as she must learn that this is no peewee thing. They went a little easy on her, but in the Ducks mind, they put her in her place. 

Adam watched it all, not getting involved with their type of inanition. 'Every team does this, but why do we. Even though ours is not as bad as some others, it's still not fun. Listen to yourself, so you have had to switch teams a couple of times, as you said, every team does these types of things, why should this team be different? Because this is my team. These are the Ducks. Even more of a reason, if she wants to be a Duck, she has to earn it. Now you are just arguing with yourself. I know I am not that crazy.' Banks' thoughts were cut off as he was checked into the boards, he wasn't paying that much attention to the game while he was arguing with himself.

Portman checked Becky into the boards, and it was a hard check. By the look on Portman's face, he didn't mean to hit her that hard, but she just jumped up and skated after the puck. 'She is an excellent player' Banks though, but stopped himself before he got to into his thoughts. He didn't want to be thrown into the boards again.

The next thing he heard was the loudest thud that he had ever heard from someone being checked into the boards. Becky and checked both Fulton and Portman, and both got up slowly. Coach Orion stopped the scrimmage, told us to do 10 laps then hit the showers. We all went at different speeds, but Becky was in front, all alone, and faster than any of us. Adam studied her as they skated. She seemed to be struggling to control herself, why he didn't know. But he wanted to find out. And soon before she actually killed one of them or someone else.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Please review!! I live off of them!!!!


	3. Understandings Around Midnight

The Story About A Lot Of Stuff

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Summary: forgot it.

Authors Notes: Howdy y'all. Ok, I am bored. Here is the chapter I have been writing between classes just to keep things interesting in school. Ok, I will shut up now.

Chapter 3 

Understandings Around Midnight

"So, you definitely proved you can kill Portman and Fulton if you wanted to." Adam said as he walked up behind Becky. After practice, Becky had climbed the fire escape ladders to the roof, and there she sat.

"And? What's the big deal about it? People always think that because I am a girl that I don't pack a punch, well I'll show them." Becky was still a little mad and just saying stuff because of it.

'At least she doesn't look like she is going to kill anyone now.' Adam thought to himself, as he looked her over. Sweaty, tired, and a little mad, but pretty much the same as ever. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you lose your temper so easily? You seem to explode at almost everything."

"Truthfully, it's none of your business, but I really don't give a damn. If I yell at you, I should logically have a reason." She said. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be trying to relax.

"I'll leave if you want me too." He said. Adam did not want to leave, but he didn't want her mad at him too. 'She doesn't know how impressed we were. Portman and Fulton were just messin with her to test her. He respects her more than most of us because she took them out.' It took a while for her to respond, and Adam started to wonder if the silence itself was her answer.

"I don't know," she finally said after a long silence.

"You don't know if you want me to leave?" Adam questioned.

"No, I mean stay if you want, I don't really care. But you first asked why I lose my temper so easily, and truthfully, I have no clue. Sometimes I will get so mad, I just, sort of, black out. And I will kind of wake up later, somewhere, and I wont even remember a thing. Once I blacked out in a hockey game, then came to as we were walking back to the locker room. Everyone was coagulating me. I didn't know why. I told one of my friends who was watching the game, I told her all of this. She told me I broke some kids arm, because I checked him into the boards so hard. She said he was their strongest enforcer, and was almost crying as he was being taken away on the stretcher. I still don't remember anything from that third period, but the first and second period, before I blacked out, and even that is fuzzy. It scares me sometimes." Her voice became quieter and quieter throughout her story, that Adam almost didn't heat the last part, almost.

"Why do things set you off so easily?" Adam asked, his voice also quiet.

"I don't know, sometimes just seeing someone I am not friends with sets me off. I can't control it." She explained. "Why are you so nice to me? I know everyone else is testing me, but I was just a little pissed at them, but you're the only own who had tried to find out anything about me besides what I do in hockey. Why?" she seemed genuinely curious.

"Adam thought this over. 'Well there are a couple of reasons…' instead he just said, "Lets just say I know a thing or two about what it feels like to have to switch teams. You want to go back to your old team, your friends, but the urge to just play is stronger, and you eventually learn a lot of things about the people you left behind, and the people you join or rejoin." Adam was now staring off into space, not noticing that Becky was now staring at him.

'Maybe him and I aren't that different after all' she thought to herself. "Care to explain what you mean by that? Or are you the mystery man of the team?" she asked with a slight smile, and Adam smiled back.

"I'll tell you. Everybody else already knows," Adam sighed a little, and it sounded like there was something he wanted to add, but didn't. "When the Ducks first started to be the Ducks, I was on a different team, the one they all wanted to see dead. Then a couple of games before the playoffs, some official came and told our coach that I should be a Duck and not a Hawk, and if I continued to play, we would have to forfeit all of the games I played in. So, I had to choose between not playing hockey at all, or playing for who had the longest time been my enemies. I just wanted to play hockey, so I went with the Ducks. They eventually started to trust me, all except for Jesse. It took me being shoved into a goal post and still scoring, after that we were friends. The main thing was that it was the Championship game against the Hawks, and the one who pushed me was my old best friend. After that, we all went to the Goodwill Games, there I hurt my wrist and couldn't play for a while, but nothing changed because of that. Then we came here." Adam stopped there for a moment. Then took a breath and went on. "Coach Orion posted our positions right after the first practice. I made varsity. Varsity and the Ducks didn't like each other from the start. On varsity, one of the main rules was that you couldn't associate with the JV team, also known as the Ducks. So now, I could not talk with my friends because of varsity bodyguards. Then the prank war started. The Ducks treated me as any other varsity player. I was no longer wearing a Duck jersey, so I was no longer a Duck. I had no clue as to what varsity was doing to the Ducks, but they didn't care." Adam broke off. He still couldn't believe they had all thought so little of him, that he would knowingly do those things to them. 'Don't start feeling sorry for yourself again. They all said that they made a mistake treating you that way, and even they cant believe they judged you so quickly.' Adam was lost in his thoughts. Somehow, Becky must have picked up on his thoughts, because she said something about them.

"Adam, look, I have been on both sides before. Up in Alaska, I had to change to a different team every season for the 7 years I played, only to go back to the exact same team every year. The Ducks, they were just reacting to everything. I am not saying that they are right, but I have been in their shoes, so I have an idea of what they went through." Becky felt sorry for Adam, especially since she had been fortunate enough to meet some of the varsity players earlier.

"Don't worry about it." Adam said. "It doesn't really bother me anymore, the Ducks pretty much told what you just said and said they were sorry. Its all in the past." Adam finished.

"You don't act like it is." She came back.

"That's just because of the way I am." Adam stated. Then both stared at the other for a long time before Adam finally broke the silence. "Its late."

"Not for me," was her reply, at his curious glance she continued. "Its what, 12:30, where I come from, its only around 9:30. I'm slowly getting used to the time changes. But practice at 5, or what seems like 2 to me, doesn't help." At this Adam laughed. "Your right though, lets get back and go into a blissful Tylenol induced slumber, well for me at least." Adam started laughing. "Oh yeah, you might want to warn Julie and Connie, because I know I will forget, that to wake me up, you need to stand about 10 feet away, and just scream my name, because I usually wake up swinging." Both were now laughing.

They climbed down the ladder, where they would have to break up and go to their separate dorms.

"Goodnight Becky. See you at practice later this morning." Adam said with a smile.

"Nite Banksie." She replied with her own smile. Then Adam turned and left laughing a little, but not before giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

So tell me the truth. If the story sucks, just say it. I have had my feeling hurt before, I can take it. Well, anyways, please REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Breakfast with a side dish of....

The Story About A Lot Of Stuff

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be playing with them in a different way, but I don't own anything.

Summary: ? forgot it

Authors Notes: I am sorry, I have had this in my notebook forever, I just have never had the time to type it up. And the next chapter should not be to long away.

Chapter 4 

Breakfast with a sidedish of…

Julie was the first to wake the next morning. She decided to raise the dead (Connie and Becky) after she took her shower, so she would not have to fight for it. About 10 minutes later, she knew it was safer to wake up Connie first. "Connie, wake up," she said, a little loudly, while shaking her friend.

"Its to early, go away," was the reply.

"But Guy's waiting for you. You don't want to make him wait do you?" Julie asked in a mischief tone.

"He will wait. But you woke me up, so I guess he doesn't have to wait long today." Connie said and Julie laughed. "Do you want to help me wake Becky?" she asked.

"Why do you need help?" she questioned.

"Because I am afraid that how she wakes up is how she is on the ice." Julie answered and they both laughed a little.

"Just wake her up will ya? I am taking a shower." Connie stood up and went to the bathroom. Julie walked over to Becky and started to shake her awake and calling her name, when she was suddenly thrown on to the bed being choaked.

"What do you..oh. I am so sorry Julie. I didn't know it was you." Becky said, releasing her grip on Julie's throat.

"No problem, but next time I think I will let Connie wake you up," Julie said with a small smile.

"Just kind of hit me in the head with a hockey stick till I wake up, that always works and is less dangerous. Just be sure to let go of the stick, otherwise you don't want to know what would happen." Becky said. "Is Connie in the shower?"

"Yeah, so you will have to wait."

"Don't worry about ti. I take my showers at night, Just an old habit," she then got up and went to her still unpacked bags to get dressed. She pulled out windbreakers, an old shirt, and a blue 'Girls Rule Boys Drool' sweater. "Im ready" she announced, as she was putting her shoes on.

"Doesn't take you long now does it?" Julie remarked. "Coach said no practice this morning, since some peoples grades are falling. But now its time for breakfast if CONNIE WOULD HURRY UP!" Julie said. 

"I'm out, just give me a minute." Was the reply from the bathroom.

Soon the three girls were in the cafateria, or the huge ass eating place, as Becky called it. The girls got their food and started to walk to the Ducks table, only to be stopped by most of the varsity hockey team.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our favorite little Ducks." Riley said as he was flanked by Cole and watched by the rest of varsity. Scooter and Julie's eyes met, his eyes clearly showing his helplessness.

"Would you mind getting your stuck up ass out of the way?" Becky asked is a polite voice. The rest of the Ducks were already at the table, all watching and ready for anything, Fulton and Portman were on the edge of their seats, waiting for a fight.

"Oh, someone's feisty. It seams that she also needs to learn when to shut her mouth," Riley came back.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. The facts are still the same."

"And what facts would those be little girl."

"That I can kick your and all of your friends ass in about 30 seconds if you piss me off. So back off before you get a free trip to the hospital." Becky was staring Riley right in the eyes as she said this, then she just pushed by Riley, and Julie and Connie followed. Everyone started talking again as the girls sat down at the Duck table, all of the Ducks were watching Becky with interest.

"Go Becky," Charlie said as she sat down. "Almost nobody stands up to varsity, let alone threaten them."

"Well, as they say, a smart person knows the difference between a threat and a warning," she said as if nothing had happened.

"So where were you yesterday?" Portman questioned. "We didn't see you at all except for practice."

"Well, I was getting lost, but somehow made it to all of my classes. And at lunch, I went back to the dorm room to get some sleep. I am still getting used to time changes." Becky replied. The bell rang and slowly, they all got up, splitting up into groups as some people had the same classes with others. 'Well, this has been as interesting morning' Adam thought as he watched Becky leave.


	5. Lunch at Edan Hall

Lunch Time at Edan Hall

Becky was slowly walking towards the 'huge ass eating place', the classes were already wearing her out. Normally, she could handle this school no problem, classes, practice, and bullies included. But with such little sleep because she was not used to the time change, plus 5 am practices, she was tired. She never knew why, but she always had trouble sleeping.

The second Becky walked into the 'huge ass eating place' when she was carried back out, a person carrying her by each arm. But was soon set down when they reached a deserted hallway.

"Now listen," Riley said as Cole held her, making sure she wouldn't try to run away. "That little stunt you pulled this morning wont happen again if you catch my drift. You can't just come into this school, and act like you own it. You got that you little girl?" he finished with venom in his voice.

"Look, shut you mouth for starters. You don't own this school either, and even if you did, I still wouldn't give a damn. So back off and leave me alone." As she said the last part, she broke away from Cole's grip. "And keep your stuck up hands off me. I only give people two warnings, next time, I doubt that you will be so fortunate to walk away unharmed."

"Don't threaten me. I could get you kicked out of this school for that."

"I am sure you could. But the day I care is the day that hell freezes over and the devil gives free sleigh rides." And with that, she pushed past the two varsity players, and started toward the huge ass eating place.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Ducks were wondering where she was and what was taking her so long to get here. Portman and Fulton were standing by the entrance looking for her. They were all a little worried because they noticed Riley and Cole were gone. When Scooter noticed they suspicious glances, he just shrugged in confusion.

"If they did something to her, I say we kill them." Portman had said earlier. Everyone else besides the Bash Brothers were still at the table, but still keeping an eye out for her and the missing varsity players.

Becky was able to calm down a bit before she entered the huge ass eating place. As soon as she walked through the door, Portman and Fulton took up positions behind her like bodyguards. 'They must have noticed Riley and Cole missing' she thought wearily. The Bash Brothers did not look willing to leave her side at all. She got her food then preceded to be maneuvered to the middle of the Duck table, seated between, oh yes, Fulton and Portman with Dwayne and Russ opposite her.

"So what happened?" asked Charlie from a couple seats away.

"Who said something happened?" she questioned right back, her temper rising. Only one person noticed.

"Well, you were gone. So were Riley and Cole, so we just assumed that something was up. No offense." Adam told her. Everyone looked at him a little funny, but they noticed she seemed to cool down a bit after he said that.

"Understood" she replied. The rest of the time was spent in silence, then everyone broke off and went to their classes.

````````````````````````````````````

AN: Ok, This is just a notice. The next chapter(s) will not be up for a while. My monitor is giving out and I have to wait until I get a new one to type any more stories and such, so sorry!!!!! Although I will probably have like 3 or 4 chapters at one time then. Please review.


	6. Romance=Danger Zone

The Story About A Lot Of Stuff

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: I forgot

Authors Notes: See the end

Chapter 6 

Romance = Danger Zone

Adam was walking to his first class after lunch, his mind still one her. It was driving him crazy, he could not keep his mind off of her, although she was a mystery and give him a headache when he tried to figure her out, but anyways, for just one second he would like to not walk out of a class looking around the hall trying to get at least a glimpse of her. 'Why am I thinking like this? Ok, I know why, but still. Its not like I'm in love with her or anything, at least not yet. Whoa, where did that come from? I think I am going crazy. Ok, ok, I admit, she is beautiful, strong, smart, and funny when she isn't carrying something that could be a potential weapon. Ok, I like her, so what, she probably doesn't like me, at least not the way that I like her. But her temper scares me. What happened to her? What does it feel like? How does she control it? Something must have happened to her, she is just do defensive.' With these thoughts, Adam realized he was at his next class, so he walked inside, forgetting all of his worries as much as he could.

````````````````````

Becky was at the opposite end of campus with similar thoughts. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about a certain teammate, which was driving her insane, no matter how short a trip it was, because she was so used to her thoughts being under her control. 'I like him, but I cant. No, Bec, don't even think about it. You have been hurt so much already, don't get hurt again. That is all he will end up doing. I know, I know, but I feel so, so, so, I don't know, I don't want to say complete, or even happy, but I feel safe around him, like there isn't any problems in my life. I feel like I can just be myself.' Becky was deep in thought. Her past kept haunting her. It didn't ruin her life or anything like that, but it made her think twice about everything. She couldn't trust herself anymore. She was always double guessing her sure thoughts. 'I have no clue what to do. I guess I will just take it as it comes, go with the flow.' She then entered her class.

`````````````````````````````````````

AN: Ok people, I want 5 reviews. Sorry this took so long. I will have the next chapter up pretty soon, but I will not post until I have at least 5 more reviews. Tell me what you think and give me any ideas. So for now, Peace Out.


End file.
